This invention relates to a method for retrieving obstructions, such as broken instruments, from the root canals of human teeth, during endodontic and retreatment procedures. Specifically, the invention relates to a set of microendodontic instruments precisely designed and machined to remove a broken instrument from deep within the root canal space.
The human tooth contains a clinical crown and root. The crown portion has a thin outer layer of enamel which covers the underlying tubular dentine. The root's outer layer is comprised of a thin layer of cementum which covers the radicular dentine. Harbored deep and generally running central within these hard tissue structures is the soft tissue called the dental pulp which provides the vascular support and neural supply for the human tooth.
Throughout life, the dental pulp is vulnerable to injuries from decay (microbial), trauma (physical injuries), extensive dental procedures, or in certain instances, periodontal disease. These injuries singularly, or in combination, predispose the dental pulp to a cascade of pathological conditions beginning with inflammation and concluding with necrosis.
When these events transpire, patients may present in a dental office with clinical symptoms which, often times, demonstrate abnormalities of the soft tissue, supporting structures, and/or exhibit radiographic evidence of bone loss. The treatment options include palliative emergency care, endodontics (i.e., root canal treatment), or extraction. In other instances patients present with signs and/or symptoms associated with a failing endodonitically treated tooth that requires retreatment or extraction.
To avoid extraction of the tooth, root canal treatment or retreatment is performed. The root canal treatment is directed towards the elimination of pulp, bacteria, and irritants from the root canal system, followed by filling the canal space with an inert, biocompatible, dimensionally stable, root canal filling material. The clinical chain of treatment events are typically anesthesia and isolation procedures followed by cleaning and shaping procedures ideally culminating in three-dimensional obturation of the complex root canal space.
Canal preparation is accomplished utilizing instruments commonly referred to as "files". Manufacturers provide the doctor with a great variety of file choices ranging from different metals to flute configurations and geometries, tapers, lengths, and handle designs. Additionally, files can be used by hand or rotary instrumentation techniques. During cleaning and shaping procedures, the potential for file breakage is always present. File breakage is further impacted by the quality of manufacturing of the instrument used, the metallurgical properties of the metal from which the instrument is made, the number of times an instrument has previously been used, the degree of calcification, curvature, and length of a particular root canal system, patient cooperation, and importantly, method of use.
Historically retrieving broken instruments or other intercanal obstructions, such as gates glidden drills, lentulo spirals, silver points, and obturation carriers, posed formidable challenges. A broken instrument clearly compromises the prognosis of a case. The instrument can break at any point in the canal. If the coronal end of the broken instrument is near the crown of the tooth, the instrument can be removed fairly easily using traditional or conventional techniques. However, if the instrument breaks deep within the root canal, for example, where the canal begins to bend or curve, extraction of the instrument becomes much more difficult. Currently available retrieval instruments used to retrieve broken instruments cannot reach deep into the root canal, and thus cannot be used when the broken instrument is deep within the root canal. Because the practitioner was still in the process of cleaning and shaping the root canal, there can be bacteria, pulp, endotoxins, etc. deeper in the root canal that still needs to be removed. Thus, breakage of the instrument deep within the root canal can severely impact the outcome of the endodontic procedure.
Typically, the patient is faced with two options when the instrument breaks deep within the root canal. One option is extraction of the tooth. The other option is apical surgery to seal off the end of the root to prevent the bacteria, pulp, edotoxins, etc. from leaking out the end of the root canal.
Over time various retrieval techniques evolved that were crude, often times ineffective, and limited by restricted space. Frequently, efforts directed towards instrument retrieval, even when successful, weakened roots due to overzealous canal enlargement, which in turn predisposed the tooth to subsequent root fractures and, ultimately, the loss of a tooth. Additionally, attempting to remove a broken instrument can lead to serious iatrogenic events, such as perforation of the root or the creation of ledges within the root canal, which can alter prognosis. If retrieval efforts are unsuccessful, cleaning and shaping procedures and obturation are compromised and the ultimate prognosis in placed in doubt.
Lighting and magnification equals vision and are critically essential for safe and successful instrument removal. The introduction of the dental operating microscope has certainly allowed clinicians good looks at the problems. Traditionally, small files were used in efforts to either bypass or eliminate the broken instrument. Varying diameter tubes have been advocated and are placed over the most coronal end of the obstruction and are utilized in a variety of ways to retrieve obstructions. Tubes are attached to the obstruction by glue, mechanical friction, or internal threads which engage certain broken instruments. The most recent advancement in broken instrument removal utilizes ultrasonic systems. Specific ultrasonic instruments have evolved and play a central role in removing broken instruments. Even with all the innovations directed towards safe and successful instrument retrieval a small but statistically significant number of broken instruments can not be retrieved with existing technologies and techniques. Therefore, the present invention provides a device that facilitates the removal of broken instruments and other intercanal obstructions from root canal systems.